


Mirror,mirror on the wall

by SCP012MATRIX



Category: Love&Producer
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 01:54:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18273419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCP012MATRIX/pseuds/SCP012MATRIX
Summary: *Ares×许墨，单方机器人设定，不能接受者慎慎慎。*零概率事件≠不可能发生事件。*感谢@LX_此生难为撒糖人 提供的情侣标题名(…)看新剧情后愤怒产物。以上。





	Mirror,mirror on the wall

**Author's Note:**

> *Ares×许墨，单方机器人设定，不能接受者慎慎慎。
> 
> *零概率事件≠不可能发生事件。
> 
> *感谢@LX_此生难为撒糖人 提供的情侣标题名(…)
> 
> 看新剧情后愤怒产物。
> 
> 以上。

–

“我曾以所有我希望用来爱自己的方式爱过你。”

 

又是这个梦境，地上亮晶晶的是玻璃碎片，雨水浸湿后的柏油路在路灯下看起来是一片黏腻的黑，缓慢张开手掌并活动了下手指，钻心的疼痛伴着液体流过掌心。不用看也知道是血，混杂了雨水的血。

Ares眨了眨眼，哪怕他现在的身体只有八岁，他也毫不迟疑，捡起最尖锐狭长的一块玻璃碎片就对准自己的胸口就扎了下去。

 

就这样醒了。

许墨睡在他身旁，呼吸匀长，月光撒在睫毛上仿佛还有余霜。Ares像是第一次见到这幅和自己极为相似的面容，一毫都不想错过，从他眉梢扫到鼻尖经过的时间像是从繁花似锦到凛冬空枝那么长。

许墨睡着了很像孩子，他们的手指还纠缠着。假若Ares抽开，许墨就会迷迷糊糊地朝他这边翻个身，张开手像是要拥抱的样子。过于仿真的机器人有着被伪造后蜜糖似的记忆，设定了可爱的条件反射，复制了几乎没有瑕疵的外貌，导入了瀚海般的文献和资料，不会是一个无聊的伴侣。

科学技术早就解决了温度的问题，Ares体凉，便把许墨设置得比常人还高一两摄氏度，还设置了健康的作息时间。每当他改完学生的论文，被窝里总是暖的，许墨柔软的头发散在枕头上，一只手是向上摊开的，手指微屈，等着Ares穿过他指缝紧紧握着。

 

甚至还有些难以启齿的功能。Ares是会认真看完说明书的人，哪怕整个说明书有三十页，开机前先把前十页的使用须知和保修条例看了。抽空把各个功能看完后，一般都是当晚展开实践，偏偏最后一个他实在下不了手。

你会对自己的脸产生生理冲动吗？

Ares没有后悔录入自己信息来设置机器人相貌，毕竟除了自己，无论拿谁的脸来陪吃(他吃，机器人充电)，陪睡(纯暖被窝)，陪玩(主国际象棋)都会让他感到不适。但看到这个拓展的陪睡功能后他由衷想知道这个公司在想什么。

在这个世界发生了一系列零概率事件后，以几乎不可能的轨迹行进，BS组织不可逆转地被削弱势力直至消失。行为活动处处受监视的他根本没兴趣进行社交，他装修了家里的露台，最后看起来仿佛把实验室搬到了家里，总有实验不需要昂贵器材和足够广阔的空间而是需要耐心。正好，他现在有的是耐心。

没有触动，缺乏欲望，除了和自己钟情的数据和堆积如山的文献交流外不需要任何沟通。如果说之前他的精神寄托是对人类社会劣性的失望和原始的恶意，那现在的他可能不会撼动这个黑色大厦丝毫，却有一种冷眼旁观者的奇异满足。仍会感觉到的无聊大概是伴随着这种如幽灵般虚无的满足出现的，他拒绝了研究所的邀约，只是向机器人制造商打了个电话。

 

“你可以吻我吗？”

机器人的眼睛湿漉漉的，Ares从堆积如山的实验报告里抬头，手里握着的那杯热咖啡晃了下还好没撒。许墨歪头，用手接过那杯咖啡，“你在惊讶，为什么？我以为你会需要肢体接触，你曾经建立过很长一段时间的亲密关系，你现在的状态在我看来，不利于心理健康。”

Ares定了定神，“我不知道用来冷却的液体可以挪用来模仿毫无用处的眼泪。”

“这或许可以让你更加满足于征服，嗯？”

“不需要。”

“好的。”

 

窗外在下雨，他的生物钟本比一般人延迟了三小时，却在这个清晨惊醒。

下腹燥热，嘴唇干燥，无意识的滚烫喘息在空气中凝成白雾，Ares只恍惚了一瞬，意识到是一只手在自己身下作怪。他几乎是无奈的偏头看了眼许墨，对方把头埋在被窝里只露出白白的耳尖，手还在那里上下移动，这项服务大概被写在了程序里，微暖的指腹软软地刮过前端，竟然让Ares起了反应。

“我说过了，这不需要。”

声音沙哑，充斥着情欲，但理智还是占上风，Ares准备起身去卫生间自己解决，手却被许墨抓住。

“摸摸我。”

许墨侧过了脸，将Ares的手覆在了上面。此时的许墨肌肤像是热雪，眼睛清澈毫无欲念如结冰期漫长的冰河，却在为他制造并解决此刻产生的无尽情欲。

 

Ares抚过他的侧脸，像是默许了对方此刻的行为。到达顶峰时也只是身体紧绷了一下然后无声地吐了一口长长的气。他从床头柜抽了好几张纸递给许墨擦拭被单下的狼藉，以为这有些荒唐的事情就此结束，却猝不及防被许墨抱紧身体交换了一个吻。

很单纯的两唇相印，鼻峰堪堪避开危险勉力交锋，机械制作的舌头被简化，只能简单分辨咸淡甜苦和刺激，无法挑逗交缠。而这样简单的吻却让Ares刚刚发泄完的身体像过了微小电流一般，战栗着重燃起一直被压抑的暴虐欲望。他用手卡住许墨后颈翻身压制对方，另一只手把他身上宽松的针织衫推到胸口位置。他惊讶地发现在抚摸过某些位置后许墨会发出类似于呜咽的声音，于是用唇舌来代替手在那些部位吸吮舔舐。本用来基础护手的凡士林被用来开拓，许墨的身体在他的手指下微微颤栗，Ares没有去过度解读机器的反应，只是想着很疼时应该是这样，这很真实。

被贯穿后许墨的泣音，晃动的额发，在被单上的蜷曲的手指，Ares一边掐着他的腰不顾一切地冲撞，一边紧紧扣住他的双手。待到终于发泄出去并理智回归，他才想起自己自始至终都没有问过许墨机器人到底应该如何获得快感。

许墨摇摇头，眼睛还是湿润的，竟在小声道歉。“……是我把感度调到最高了，不然不会显得那么痛。”

“那快感呢？”

许墨没说话。Ares明白了，捧起他的脸，用自己冰凉的鼻子分开他的额发，刻下单纯的一个吻。

 

每次Ares都会帮他仔细处理，机器人的身上的皮肤很特别，不会留痕迹，Ares每次在额头上的吻就像是一种锲而不舍不可理喻的仪式和标记。是某一天的结束又是开始，可以是冷调的清晨也可以是褪色的黄昏。

Ares看了眼挂钟，许墨还有三个小时才会对他的任何举动做出其他反应。

悄悄勾起许墨的小指，印了下彼此的大拇指。然后重新变成普通的相握样子。

 

就在镜像中彼此相爱。


End file.
